gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Im Pheros
Im_Pheros is the biggest mod white knight in the history of the board. He rigorously studies the ToS of GameFAQs and loves telling others when they aren't following the rules while ignoring himself when he breaks them. He is infamous for getting several famous users banned for trying to utilize their freedom of expression. The concept of fun is anathema to him. Even the thought of it drives him absolutely crazy. He cannot stand that other people enjoy life when he can't. Because of this, he feels the need to bring everyone down to his level like a bunch of crabs trapped in a bucket. He was for a while the villain of the Fire Emblem Fates Conquest GameFAQs board. Pain given form. Evil given life. A terrible end is all that inevitably awaits him...which he got when he got banned. Hopefully he never returns. List of Users Suspended/Worse Thanks In Large Part To Him...(Incomplete) # Sylawaatch # Setsuna___Here # DolphinPants # Vertigostick # Beelonger # Dewey_Novak # PokemonTrainerKandy # YeahDaisy # Bieachmee # Bellagio_8 # Zenia Titles # White Mod Knight # Worse Than LimboStudios # Insufferable Fool # Hypocrite # One of the few people I would be happy to watch die slowly Likes # Rules # Causing Pain # Getting People Banned # Being a d*** # Hell is for Children # Playing the skin flute # Being a misogynist Dislikes # Fun # Free Expression # Breaking Pointless Rules # PoisonedYouth # RPers # DolphinPants # Fresh Air # Everything And Anything Essentially Topics This user has made at least one topic, which they deemed, "unmoddable". Guess what happened. # Phorae's Fire Emblem Fates RP thread! Quotes # This is actually harassment. # (In regards to a topic he doesn't like) Worry not. These will be phased out just like the Xander topics. # (In regards to people he has got suspended) They will have to move. Syla is a classic troll from years past too..she wasn't untouchable as you can tell :) # (When called out on his white knighting reporting) Derailing is against the ToS. Keep digging your hole. # (In regards to him getting banned for his white knight trolling) I am not going anywhere....however this is a threat....that was a nice ten years. # (Showcasing his complete lack of understanding about how opinions work) You are always arguing with everyone that disagrees with you. # (His default reply to anything) Nice flamebait. # (Demonstrating how right he is) Because you guys are in the wrong. # RPers have zip zero room to talk. Topics About Him # If Pheros was a FE villain, how would you kill him? # What are your favorite units? *This topic is not about Im_Pheros* # Do we need more Pheros in this game? Quotes About Him # I would probably make Peri chop him up to little pieces and cook him afterwards. I wouldn't him out of fear that I would get indigestion. <The_Real_Lee> # So many bans by tomorrow.... <BieachMee> # (In regards to how he would die) By defeating the 12 full moon shadows, separating him from myself, later meeting him as a boy named Ryoji and then sealing him in a door after he becomes one with Nyx. <KurtKobanche> # (In regards to how he should be killed) By having Nosferatank Robin attack her......I mean, that's how everyone clears Awakening Chapter 17, right? <Endgame> Trivia # He is currently under suspicion of, subsequent to getting suspended, creating multiple alt accounts called Phorae, from Phorae1 to Phorae4, where he created multiple topics topic with the same name giving out his log in information of the Im_Pheros account and the Phorae accounts, presumably to take down as many users as he can with him when he inevitably gets ban. # Makes a guest appearance in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE as a boss. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Cancer Category:Villains